


Exploring the City

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After his plans in Mauville City don't exactly work out, Steven decides to spend more time exploring with Wes.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Exploring the City

"Well, this is my place. Make yourself at home."

Reaching Mauville City didn't take too long. Along the way they ran into a few curious Electrike and Gulpin, but they ran away before Wes could reach out to them, opting to watch them from a distance.

Wes seemed curious about the city, which Steven fully intended on showing him. Though he first had business to attend to before he could drag Wes off again.

So that's why he decided to bring Wes up to his apartment in Mauville Hills. Maybe it was just him but Wes appeared as if he were a little hesitant to leave. Especially after the incident at Slateport's Contest Hall.

Either way he wouldn’t be opposed to Wes sticking around.

His PokeNav began to ring, bringing him out of his thoughts and surprise widened his eyes from the caller ID being a number from Galar.

"Pardon me, Wes." Steven excused himself, going into the next room though he could see still Wes from the corner of his eye. "Hello?" 

_ "Mr. Stone?"  _ A woman spoke a little hesitantly.  _ "I'm the secretary of Macro Cosmos Oleana. I've been informed to let you know Ms. Oleana has to delay your meeting." _

Steven furrowed his eyebrows. Weren't they supposed to meet this week? It felt unprofessional to cancel at the last minute.

"For what reason is the delay?"

_ "Due to an issue with their work on Galar particles, her and the chairman will not be able to make it on time. That is why they wish to request a postponement in the meeting." _

What a hassle.. The quicker he got the business meeting over the better. Not to mention with Team Aqua and Team Magma disappearing then reappearing he's not sure how many business meetings he can balance out due to his responsibility as champion to shut down their schemes.

The sound of the fridge door drags Steven's attention away and notices that Wes was looking into his empty fridge with a frown.

Actually.. With the meeting out of the way for now it meant he could spend a week with Wes! Guess good luck was in his favor by that, and it was the silver lining of having to postpone the meeting.

"It's a shame we couldn't meet this week.." Despite that Steven smiles as he remains to watch Wes. "However a new meeting sounds good."

_ "Fantastic!"  _ The secretary let out a sigh of relief.  _ "I'll call you back with information on the next meeting later. Thank you for your time Mr. Stone and sorry about the inconvenience." _

Steven hummed before hanging up his PokeNav plus. Exploring Slateport was one thing, but Mauville City had much more to offer when it came to the variety of stores. He couldn't wait to go exploring with Wes.

"Wes? I'm afraid there's a change in plans. Due to an incident with their research concerning Galar particles the meeting has been postponed." He says, walking into the kitchen noticing how quick Wes shut the doors and turned to face him with a frown. "However, I wouldn't mind going shopping now. It appears I need to fill up the fridge."

Wes doesn't say anything, but nods though the frown is no longer there. Not quite a neutral expression, but with a hint of excitement there.

_ Well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  _ Steven muses to himself and lets Wes take the lead. Before they were completely out the door Steven noticed how the tips of Wes's ears were red and he had to hold back a chuckle upon noticing.

_ How cute. _

  
  
  
  


Out of all the places they've been so far Steven was surprised to see that a  _ Pokemart  _ is where Wes would have the most fun. Maybe not fun, but the way he eagerly picked up a variety of foods from every aisle and threw them into the cart said a lot. 

_ That answers my question about him being a big eater.  _ Steven smiled to himself, walking along with Wes as he let him do the shopping. Plus there were a lot of Hoenn foods Wes was probably dying to try out.

Even his Umbreon and Espeon were running around, pawing at various boxes of food as if they were little kids asking their parents if they could get it. Judging by the puppy eyes they were using, Wes wasn't going to be opposed to that.

Steven had his Metagross out as well, thinking a little shopping trip would do good for his Pokemon, and out of all them Metagross was the calmest to shop with. 

The steel type was actually currently letting Umbreon jump on its head to examine the food they had on higher shelves.

"They're excited," Steven observed with a smile. "Do you usually take them shopping with you?"

"Most of the time it's just me, but they've never seen food from Hoenn before," Wes smiled to himself, watching as Espeon tried to get on Metagross's head as well. "But they'll eat just about anything."

Huh, he's heard Eeveelutions could be quite picky on what they ate. Perhaps being from Orre they didn't have too much to come by. It makes him wonder what Wes's life was growing up..

Metagross and Espeon had their eyes on him, and Steven waved them off with a smile, idly following wherever Wes went. That thought was for another time. If Wes wanted to talk about his past he could bring it up at his own pace.

"Say Wes, once we're done shopping would you mind if I showed you around before heading back to my apartment?"

Curious, but nonchalant Wes merely shrugged his shoulders reading the back of a box he currently held. "Sure."

_ Great. _  
  
  
  
  


After insisting he buy the groceries to a reluctant Wes and keeping the line waiting, they finally got out of the Pokemart with bags full of groceries. Perhaps later he could fix Wes an elegant meal, or a specialized Hoenn dish.

Metagross was currently using psychic to carry the bags, occasionally moving them away from a jumpy Umbreon that was eager to open them. When they arrived at Steven's destination Wes was fully confused by the ribbons decorating the shop. 

"Hello! Welcome to Ritzy Ribbon Retail, are you two fine gentlemen wanting to buy some ribbons for your elegant Pokemon?"

Steven and Wes both looked away from the shop upon noticing how Umbreon was barking at his Metagross that gave him the cold shoulder.

"I think elegant is the wrong word.." Wes mumbled and Steven hid a smile behind his hand. Perhaps it wasn't but he still came here for a reason.

"Actually I'd like two of your Gorgeous Ribbons for my friend's Pokemon."

"Great! That'll be 20,000 Pokemon Dollars."

As Steven reached for his card Wes immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the side, away from the confused woman.

"That's way too expensive for two ribbons, let alone one," Wes hissed under his breath and glanced over at Espeon and Umbreon who watched them curiously. "You already bought them tons of treats too so there's no sense in spoiling them anymore."

Steven softened, placing his hand over Wes's and gentle took his hand off his wrist as much as he now mourned the contact. "I'm rewarding them is all."

"Rewarding them?" Wes echoed, though easing down enough to let Steven get by so he could pay. "For what?"

"For protecting you when you fell ill," Wes opens his mouth but Steven cuts him off. "And me, as well."

Sliding his card and with a successful transaction, Steven obtains the two ribbons and a bow from the owner.

Steven hands one of the ribbons to Wes, kneeling down to the two curious eeveelutions that came over to them. "For you."

The Gorgeous Ribbons go onto the Pokemon without a fight and Umbreon even starts strutting over to Metagross to proudly show off his ribbon. Espeon chirps happily, holding her head up high.

Wes shook his head as he watched the two though a smile was on his face by their prideful actions.

Along with their trainer, Steven enjoyed spoiling them as well.  
  
  
  
  


After spending the day wandering around the shopping center Steven thought they could have one last stop before they got home.

Crooner's Café was the ideal place to rest, not to mention Steven frequently visited when he was in the city. 

At the small table they shared Steven sipped on his Komala Coffee, watching as Wes chowed down on his Voltorb Biscuits, taking occasional sips of his Tapu Cocoa. 

Just so Espeon and Umbreon wouldn't beg off their trainer, Steven decided to share his own Voltorb Biscuits with them, along with Metagross that took a few nibbles, but more preoccupied with the Moomoo Milk he bought for the Pokemon.

"..Is Hoenn full of Pokemon themed foods and drinks?" Wes asked between bites. 

"I think they're regional, but across Hoenn they sell them at any Pokemon Center," Steven smiles, placing his cup down. "Are they rare in Orre?"

Wes stills, yet continues eating not entirely bothered by the question and more relaxed due to being out of earshot to those around. 

"We don't really have.. Cutesy foods there, or in general." Wes’s calm tone didn’t give anything anyway, yet for some reason he looked almost fond for a moment. "Rui used to always complain about it."

"Rui?"

“A friend,” Espeon and Umbreon’s ears perked up by the mention of whomever Rui was and their tags wagged gently. “I hope they’re doing well.”    
  
“I’m sure they are,” Wes had a far away look in his eyes so Steven rested a hand on top of his, gently running a thumb over his knuckle and giving Wes a reassuring smile. “You’ll meet again one day.”    
  
Unless he intended on staying in Hoenn, the idea of Wes returning to Orre leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, and not from the coffee.

  
  
  
  


As their day comes to an end Steven lies awake in his double bed, awaiting sleep to take over.

The day was enjoyable.. More than that actually. Of all their little adventures so far this one had no minor disruptions to it. 

It was sad to see the day end, but going home to his apartment with  _ Wes  _ stirred something inside of him. The kind of feeling he embraced and didn't want to let go of.

Although Wes was currently sleeping on the sofa outside in his seating area he couldn't help but feel lonely. It's silly really, he shouldn't feel that way even when his Metagross was sound asleep in the corner of his room.

He offered up his bed to use, knowing it was more comfortable than the sofa but Wes stubbornly refused to take it. Though Espeon and Umbreon looked excited about sleeping on the bed..

Perhaps he has been spoiling them a bit much.

He's not sure how much time he has left with Wes, but he intends to make use of every second of this week they have.

Hopefully Wes feels the same.

He can't wait to wake up in the morning, fix breakfast and enjoy the company of the trainer from Orre. 

He wonders what his father, or even Wallace would think if they found out how captivated he was by Wes.

As his eyes flutter close, heavy with sleep he can't help but think the one comforting and hopeful thought on his mind. 

Someday he's going to have Wes in his bed, and more importantly lying in the comfort of his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa this was very soft to write, bless the person who commissioned/requested this and the other fics for them. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
